Who's Number One?
by Lupienne
Summary: Negan thinks of adding a sixth wife, and Sherry does not approve.


Who's Number One?

by Lupienne

I originally had this story just up on A03. I decided to put it here too, because why not. This smutty short is set in my 'Days of his Wives' continuum, which is a comic-based Negan/Sanctuary/wives story. You don't have to read that to read this, and I'll probably post some more smutty shorts like this that might not end up in the finished 'Days of his Wives', but are still fun to read because well... smut. ;) Just keep in mind, these are the comic versions of the characters and my take on them as well. (So Sherry and Negan's relationship is a mite different than the show's version ;))

* * *

Sherry's hair was tousled and she'd thrown on a wrinkled t-shirt and a short skirt with sneakers. She wasn't meeting her polished _Negan's wife_ standard, and she didn't care.

Negan gave her a disapproving look as she descended the stairs to Sanctuary's main level. But he kept his mouth shut and loudly drew a few random Saviors over to watch him play ping-pong.

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh, what a great pass," she said sarcastically as Negan missed and the ball hit the ground inches from her feet.

"Lucky shot," he mumbled.

She crossed her arms tighter. Shit, it was cold down here. Outside, the snow was flying. She could barely see the fence through the factory windows, and the chained walkers were unmoving blobs. The cold slowed them down, made them sluggish.

It'd been cold in her bed last night too. She'd been about to tuck in for the night, dragging another blanket from Negan's closet. He followed her into the girl's room.

"Something you want?" She flopped down the blanket, giving him a sour look.

He was peering at the sixth bed in the room, which Nova had turned into a junk pile. "You girls...uh...don't use that bed...do you?"

She looked up from making her bed, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why?"

"I've been thinking-"

"No."

"What?"

"What you're _thinking_ , Negan. And the answer is no."

"But I didn't even say anything..."

"I know what you're going to say!" Her voice rose. "You are not bringing another woman in here!"

"I wasn't going to say that." He tried playing the innocent card. It backfired, as always. He was the polar opposite of innocent.

"Who?" she said. It didn't matter. She was just laying out her kindling all around him. Ready to strike a match and burn him down.

"No one..." He shrugged, picking at the hem of his shirt. He sent her a doleful smile. "Well. I had a conversation with one of the new chicks. Charlotte-"

"That red-headed slag? I should have fucking known."

She'd seen the new Savior girl come in last week. Been a witness to Carson passing her off to old Molly to show her the ins-and-outs of Sanctuary. And Sherry knew Charlotte was just the sort of girl Negan would want to have _ins-and-outs_ with. Long red hair, freckles dappled on her face and arms like a little wild pony for him to tame.

"I wouldn't describe her like that..." His lips quirked. "She-"

"Conversation, huh?" She sneered. "How ever did she manage to speak when her mouth was full of your cock?"

"Heh. I wish..." Negan shut up in mid-chuckle and backed away from her. His hands up as she came at him with clenched fists. "Whoa, whoa...wait a minute." He deflected a blow to the crotch. "You crazy bitch, watch where you're fucking aiming!"

"I am watching!" She kicked him in the shin.

"C'mon, Sherry."

"Don't _'cmon, Sherry'_ me!" She screamed. "You think this shit is funny?! We have to devote ourselves to you, and yet, you're out sleeping around, bringing home who-knows-what goddamn diseases.. and you _just_ fucking brought Amber in!"

And that was it, most of all. She was pushed back to fifth place. Bumped out of her throne by Shanda and Jazzi and teenage jailbait and little Miss Can't-Do-Wrong Amber...and now? He wanted to shove her into sixth.

Her throat burned with bile.

Negan gave her puppy-eyes. "I'm just fucking with you! Look, I'm not adding any more. Seriously! Sherry, it's just a joke..."

"You're always going on about how you want to fuck a redhead."

"I didn't sleep with her. I'm not going to. I think she wants me to...but I'm not gonna do that shit! I fuckin' promise!"

"She wants you to..." She forcefully fluffed her pillow. "You are so goddamn full of yourself. You fucking pig. Get the hell out of my room."

"Yeah, get out." Nova's voice came from behind Negan's bulk. "You're in my way. Dickhead."

The girl shoved past him, her face sullen. She must've overheard.

"Fine..." He snorted. "And I fucking mean it. Last thing I need is more goddamn nagging harpies on my ass. In fact, maybe I ought to downsize."

"Get out."

He remained rigid. "Get out? This is _my_ fucking house, Sherry, and I don't have to ask your fucking permission on who's going to live in it-"

"Get out!"

He slammed their door behind him. Nova and Sherry exchanged a disgusted look, before each retiring to their beds for the night.

He was already gone when she got up in the morning. She had a feeling he'd crash in one of his men's room that night or make an excuse to hit the road for a few days.

 _Fucking weak-ass douchebag._

She was even more annoyed that, despite the cold, Negan had taken off his leather coat. His white shirt clinging to his muscles, leather gloves crinkling around the racket. It wasn't just her eye that was being taken by his attractiveness.

Charlotte was standing on the other side of the table, sandwiched between two elder Saviors who were frequent observers of ping-pong matches. The old man, Orson, was also their door sentry. Charlotte's long hair was buffeting him in the face repeatedly throughout the match. For every time Negan glanced in her direction, her hair would toss, her lip bit between seductive teeth. Then she would coyly flit her eyes away, flush spreading across her freckles.

A dimple showed in Negan's cheek every fucking time.

Sherry's eyes were dark. She knew that smile of his. That look. ' _I'm going to bend you over and fuck you raw, honey.'_

Another hair toss. Orson finally stepped away. Charlotte was definitely down for that. She clapped along with the elders when the predictable end of the match came. Negan set down the racket and gave a little curtsy to the weak applause.

"Thank you, thank you. You may resume your daily scheduled tasks." Such a gracious leader, for letting them stop work just to watch _him_ prance about, feeding his already bloated ego.

 _How fucking generous._

The crowd broke up as he strutted away. Her vision was blocked by Saviors going this way and that, but she swore she saw a flash of red hair...heading down the same hallway Negan had taken.

 _You fucking scag. You'd better not even try it._

She was already playing the scene in her mind. Charlotte telling him how great he was at ping-pong! Him pulling her into a storage room and pushing her to her knees. Fisting her red hair, making her choke on him. Telling her he always loved a little fucking ginger.

 _Firecracker. That's what'd he call her. Mmm...little firecracker, taking my cock like a pro. Don't tell my wives..._

She growled, but inwardly berated herself. Charlotte was an opportunistic tart, surely, but Negan was no saint in the matter. He encouraged it. It was silly to lay blame solely on the girl. And yet. Her fingernails turned to claws, as her possessive heart disregarded reason, as it filled with rage. Her territory was being breached.

She followed the trespasser, and Charlotte followed Negan. The bitch was tailing him, moving down all the same corridors. Sherry kept back at a discreet distance, letting the beacon of the fiery hair guide her. When he stopped, so did Charlotte, and so too did Sherry. The girl made pathetic attempts to look busy when he chatted up fellow Saviors. Waiting for the opportunity to pounce when he was alone.

Sherry ducked behind a large pipe as Negan stopped towards the entryway of one of the foundry's many vast rooms. There was a storage closest on the far wall she was quite familiar with, and the sight of its rusted door never failed to get her juices literally flowing. It was a place she and Negan had met in her days prior to becoming his first wife. Trembling with the thrill of discovery, savoring the secrecy of it.

 _You gonna start another tryst in there today, Neegs?_

Charlotte squared her shoulders and approached him. Closer...closer...and then Tara came through the doorway and nearly collided with him. He shoved her lightly, she shoved him back, and they engaged in their typical vulgar banter. Charlotte's shoulders slumped...mistaking their verbal jabs for flirtation. She quickly turned and headed back down the hallway towards Sherry, trying to look nonchalant.

 _You dumb bitch._

Sherry slid into the shadows behind the pipe, her fingers trailing it. They came away coated with soot. She frowned and rubbed them off on her wrist...it looked like a bruise in the dim light. Charlotte was getting closer, her feet scraping the ground. Sherry held up her dirt-stained wrist, a sudden idea sparking.

Negan and Tara disappeared through the doorway, still yammering at each other. Charlotte ceased her casual walk and let out a sigh.

"Psst," Sherry said, peering out from around the pipe.

"Oh! You scared me."

"Come over here..."

"Um...is something wrong?"

"You don't know me." Sherry scrunched her neck into her shoulders, her green eyes wide and flitting fearfully about. "But...I noticed you were following Negan." She swallowed hard.

"Oh..." Charlotte shook her head. "I wasn't-"

"I'd stay away from him. He's bad news."

"I'm not following him. I was just...walking in the same direction."

"Yeah. You were." She sniffled. "I've seen it before. Lots of girls want to be a quick side fling. Think they'll get favors or extra points."

"What I do is none of your beeswax. And I wasn't going to-"

Sherry talked right over her. "He'll fuck you, sure, but that'll be it. He won't give you anything else. Might rough you up a little. He uh...tries to go easy on us...because we're his wives."

Charlotte stared at her.

"Doesn't want it to come out how he hurts us. Our 'husband'...wants to come across as generous and loving. It's an 'honor' to be with him. So...he holds back. Girls like you? You don't mean shit to him and _none_ of you will ever speak out against him."

The redhead glanced back to the doorway, shifting uncomfortably. "You're...a wife?"

"Yeah. Worst mistake of my life." She peered out from around the pipe, gnawing at her lip. "But uh...I didn't say that."

"...You guys look like you have it so good." Charlotte's eyes dropped to Sherry's wrist, where it was clutched tightly across the brunette's chest. "And Negan seems... nice."

Sherry laughed. "Nice? He just wants to fuck you. Use you." She shifted her arms, faking a wince of pain. "Please. Just stay away from him."

The girl's eyes were still on her faux bruise, and then they trailed along the sooty pipe. Her chin suddenly jutted out. "That...that's just dirt. And I saw you earlier... your arm wasn't like that."

Sherry smirked, stepping out from behind the pipe. "Well. Aren't you the observant little bitch. You fucking got me."

The corridor was abandoned. She reached out, grabbing Charlotte's collar with both hands, and twirled her about, slamming her into the wall behind the pipe. Charlotte gasped.

"Hey!"

Sherry bared her teeth. "I'll admit it. I got a little theatrical." She drew the girl away from the wall, slammed her back again. Charlotte grunted, smacking her in the face. Sherry returned the blow, but it was with a closed fist. The redhead yelped.

"But believe me when I tell you...you fuck with Negan...and you _will_ be fucked up."

"By who? You?" Charlotte panted, her hand curling into a fist.

"Ah-ah-ah... don't even. You know what happens to people who touch one of Negan's wives? I say the word and half of your face is gonna be char-broiled."

Charlotte's lip quivered as Sherry smiled, a slow cruel spread of the lips.

"Just look at Dwight. You've seen him around, yeah? Guy with a burnt face?" Her stomach twisted guiltily, but she ignored it. "He _used_ to be my husband."

The girl's fist loosened.

"That's right. You be a good girl and keep your slutty hands away from my man...and your life will be fucking splendid." She patted Charlotte's flushed cheek. "Got it?"

"Y-y-yeah..." The girl fled as soon as she was released. Sherry waited until she was gone until she bent double, stifling laughter in her hand.

 _Oh my God. That was awesome. That is probably the bitchiest thing I've ever done!_

She straightened up, shifting her thighs together. Something hot and heavy was curling in her stomach, and it wasn't her earlier guilt. Oh no...it was something much different...gripping the entirety of her body and darkening her eyes.

 _Time to mark my fucking territory._

She tracked Negan down. He wasn't far from the doorway, still bantering with Tara. When he saw her, he dismissed his female lieutenant.

"Next time I see you, you're gonna be walking with a limp..." Tara smirked, giving Sherry a nod. Negan grunted.

"Get the fuck out of my sight."

Tara mock-bowed. "Of course, sir. I'll be sure to add a bag of ice to my scavenging list."

"Bitch." He grunted as Tara made her exit. He heaved a sigh and turned his eyes on Sherry. "Ice. Right. Because that's what you're fuckin' here for, right? To bust my goddamn balls?"

"We need to talk."

"Oh, fuck me sideways – don't say that. You know how much I dread those four fucking words?"

"In private." She grabbed his jacket sleeve. "Come along, mister."

"Sherry, I'm fucking busy."

"Walk."

He grunted again, following her back into the hallway.

"Get in there."

"What the shit, Sherry. Can't you wait until later? When I'm home?"

"You aren't coming home. You're gonna hide tonight."

"Yeah...and you know why. I don't want to be walking with a limp."

"I promise I won't touch your balls." That was a lie. But he didn't have to know that.

Once he was in the storage closet, and the door shut, she turned to give him a severe look. There was a small casement window that let in dim, dusty light. Dust motes floated above their heads. Memories of stifled moans and sweat flooded back to her.

Negan shifted his weight. "Heh. Isn't this our closet...?"

"Yeah."

"I see." He looked away from her. "You brought me in here to fucking tell me you're leaving, right? Like, where we started is where you're gonna end it-"

"That Charlotte chick was following you."

"She was?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, you big fucker."

"I didn't see her, and fuck this bush-beating shit, Sherry. Just get to your fucking point."

"Yeah. Sure, Negan." She drew closer to him; and his eyebrows raised in apprehension. She noticed his hand was creeping around towards his belt, poised to protect his fragile _cahones_ from her. He yelped as grabbed his lapels with both hands, yanking him down to her.

"Sherry, what the- mpph!"

His words were cut off by her vicious mouth. She batted away the hand at his belt, and began to unbuckle it.

"Mmmph..." He said through her kiss. His eyes went wide as she pulled on his bottom lip with her teeth. She growled, yanking his opened pants down, exposing the curve of his hip. Another yank, and there was his delicious happy trail.

"Sherry...?" He was stock-still, even as she gave another hard yank, leaving him standing with his boxers around his thighs and his junk hanging out. "What..."

"I need your dick in me. Now."

"Uh..." He grinned like a moron. He took a step back, hiking his pants up. "...this is a trick, isn't it?"

"Shut up, Negan!"

"You're mad at me. I don't want you near my dick." He started to button up, and she flew at him, shoving him to the wall. Her hand thrust down into his boxers, gripping him in her first. Sliding up, down, her thumb rubbing under the head of his cock.

He shuddered, his hands fluttering in the air, unsure of what to do.

"Sure, I'm mad at you," she hissed. "When am I not? So, how about we fuck and make up? Extra hard, so I can get all this irritation out of my system."

He bit his lip, his eyebrows flinching as she continued to rub at his sensitive spot. She knew it was a bit too much stimulation out of the gate. But he was definitely starting to stiffen up. He pried her wrist away.

He nodded towards the door. "People will hear us."

"Then keep your mouth shut."

"It ain't my mouth I'm worried about."

She pulled off her wrinkled t-shirt and threw it at him. "Gag me, then."

His eyebrows shot sky-high. His dick was definitely coming to life now. She saw it stir under the denim fabric. She came towards him, eyes glinting. Fuck, she was wet, and she shifted her hips. Swollen, aching.

He took a bandanna out of his pocket, discarding her shirt. "This really isn't a trick, Sherry? You're not gonna rip my balls off? Please say you're not fucking with me."

"I won't be fucking with you if you don't shut up!"

He just stood there like an idiot. She took his hand and pulled it up under her skirt. His breathing quickened when he felt her panties, when he crept one finger inside her slick wetness. She gasped slightly, pressing his hand more firmly against her. "Still think I'm lying to you...?"

"Ok. Ok. Fuck... Shit." He fumbled to pull the bandanna around her mouth, tying it in a loose knot behind her head.

There was a table against one wall. She remembered that table well. It was solid and sturdy and didn't make a lot of racket when two people were doing indecent things upon its metal surface. She gasped as Negan suddenly turned her, bending her over it with a rough motion. Equally rough, he yanked her panties and skirt down to her knees. His voice a growl in her ear. "How am I gonna know if it's too rough for you...?" Her body jolting as he entered in one hard, deep stroke, and she cried into the gag. "Guess I won't..."

"Mmmmpphh!" Her knees bent inward, her legs quivering. Her hand clawed ineffectively at the metal table. Pain sparked as he stretched her with his thick girth, as he filled her to the hilt.

"Ohhh...you're so angry at me, Sherry." He nipped her ear. "I'm gonna really have to fuck this animosity out of you." He gave her a few, slow easy thrusts to start, letting her adjust – but not for long. Moments later, he had one hand wrapped her throat, her toes nearly leaving the ground with each hard thrust. His thighs connecting with her ass, the smack-smack of his balls against her. She saw stars.

And he was right – she was still filled with animosity. Because this could be Charlotte right now.

"I like you like this..." That deep voice, rumbling through his chest and into her. "Your fucking mouth shut? You should wear this fucking thing _all_ the time."

 _Asshole!_

"Yeah. You talk way too fucking much. You don't know your goddamn place. But you know it now, huh, Sher? Bent over and taking my fucking cock!"

 _You fucking asshole!_ She screamed through the gag, and he laughed. His hand came down with a loud smack on one of her ass cheeks. She jolted in surprise, screeching into the gag. Another slap to the other side. She shook her head, yelling reprimands into the bandanna.

"Stpphht!"

"Huh? Shouldn't talk with your mouth full, Sher-Bear. That's bad manners." *Whack*. That big hand was gonna leave an imprint.

"Nggggnn!" She writhed under him. He leaned forward, pinning her with the weight of his body. She could hardly breathe.

"Don't think I've gotten all that aggression out of you yet, babe." He smacked her ass mercilessly. She writhed and struggled, her skin burning. Tears rose in her eyes, and she whimpered.

"Ngggn...stph...stphhh!"

"You gonna be a good girl?" He cooed into her ear, and she nodded. "Huh?" His teeth grazed her neck.

"Y-yessssh."

He chuckled, leaning back to allow her space. She breathed in hard through her nose. He took her breath away again as he renewed his aggressive thrusts, his arms wrapping her torso and holding her to him. She moaned, the gag wet with spit. Her insides thrumming as his cock hammered into all the right spots. Her eyes rolled back. Fuck! This was heaven.

 _Ok...maybe I won't bust his balls._ She nearly laughed.

"Good girl," He groaned. "There's no need to get so fuckin' riled up, babe, but fuck me if it ain't flattering. I ain't ever gonna risk losing this pussy."

 _And... back to wanting to bust his balls again._ He was such a scoundrel. Yeah. She liked that. _Scoundrel_. He'd get a kick out that endearment.

"You like that?" He cooed into her ear before licking tenderly along the column of her neck. She nodded.

"Mmmhmm."

"Feels so good, huh?"

"Mmhmmm."

"Yeah. You wanted my cock so bad you fuckin' tracked me down. You know how fucking hard that makes me? You feel it?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"You're so fuckin' wet for me, aren't you?"

She snorted. His attempts at dirty talk were always laughable. She didn't have any spare breath to chuckle. She delved a hand between her legs, rubbing two fingers on her clit. Sparks of pleasure travelled her spine. She wouldn't last long at this rate.

He roughly grabbed her hand and pulled it away. "Did I say you could touch yourself?"

 _So much for marking my territory._ Her damn territory was marking her! She growled and wrested her hand away. He let it go, but only so he could punish her ass with another stinging slap. She squealed. He grabbed both ass cheeks, digging his nails in and pounding her so hard the table slid several inches across the floor. He let out a deep groan.

She gasped under the onslaught, arching her back, wiggling her hips, squirming to get him in just the right spot to -

"Mmm. Sherry. Your fucking ass is so hot! Can I switch holes?"

She shook her head.

"What was that? Speak up, I didn't hear a fucking thing you said!"

Another frantic head shake.

"Oh...I think I'm gonna," he rasped. "I want to hear you screaming through that thing. But just think...no one else will be able to hear you..."

His finger teased her backdoor. She whimpered and tried to rip the gag off. "Nggn! Nnnn!"

He patted her butt with a laugh. "I'm just fuckin' with you, babe. I ain't ever gonna sneak in there without express permission. Well... not my dick anyway. I might still give you a little surprise..."

She jolted as his spit-slicked thumb pushed inside her rear. Then he was fucking her again, using the buried thumb as a goddamn handhold. Her head tilted sideways, as she moaned around the strip of cloth in her mouth.

He groped her breasts, gripped onto her thigh. Smack, smack, their bodies collided loudly. Gag or no gag, people would know exactly what was occurring in here. She hoped Charlotte was nearby. Listening, with an ear at the door. Her face as red as her hair with sheer jealousy.

"Hrrddrr," She groaned through the gag. The metal table was slippery with her sweat. He took hold of her hip and obeyed; her body shunted back and forth.

"Fuck yeah," he hissed. "You like it rough, huh, you jealous little bitch? I know that's what this is allll about."

She growled.

He took hold of her hand and roughly guided it between her legs. "Now you can touch yourself. I want you cumming before this fucking minute is up."

 _Who the fuck is in charge here?_

Well, it obviously wasn't her. Her legs quivered as her fingers twisted between her legs. Fuck! His thick finger in her ass...his thrusts rocking her, her swollen nub twitching under her touch...

"You don't cum soon, and I'm gonna start fucking your ass, Sherry. You want that? I fucking want it, so believe me, I ain't got shit to lose."

That thick cock sinking into her ass! Her insides twisted in dread, and anticipation... Her clit twitched under her fingers. Even with the gag, her whimpering cries rang off the walls.

"You're running out of time, baby." He bucked against her hard, his breaths ragged. The big motherfucker wouldn't last long enough to fuck her ass anyway!

She pulled the gag down. "...this ain't... hard enough..."

"Hey..." He tried to wrest the gag back in place, but it was too much effort. "Alright, babe. How's this?"

The metal table ground against the floor as it slid forward several inches. She braced herself against it with both hands. Her bones rattled from the impact. He fisted her hair in one hand, yanking her head back, leaving his mark on her neck.

 _Yes. Give that bitch something to look at!_

"Yes...yes...Negan..." She praised him in whimpering moans, and he responded with even more effort to please her.

Pressure built in her core, and she writhed on the table, her hands clenching onto the edge with white knuckles. His balls slapping her, loud delightful smacks, oh, how she loved that sound! The wet sloppy sounds of their sex. His deep, breathy grunts. His fingers leaving bruises. "Fuck, Negan! Right there..." A sobbing cry left her. "Right there, baby, right-" She couldn't speak any more.

Her climax hit, hard and merciless, taking her breath away. Her walls clenching around him, her clit pulsing under her fingers. Negan chuckled in smug satisfaction.

"Holy shit..." She sprawled slack on the table, struggling to regain her breath. Every cell in her body was flooded with warmth, a firefly glow. Wetness oozed down her thighs. Negan was still grinding away, his breath laboured...he was only a few thrusts away from flooding her further. "Negan..." she said, through her heavy breaths. "Stop."

"I'm almost there, babe," He grunted. "...just...a little longer."

She reached back and shoved at his thigh. "I said stop!"

He grunted again, a slight whine squeaking through his teeth. His thrusts slowed slightly, but he still wasn't stopping. She clenched a fist and punched him in the hip. "Get off me, Negan! NOW!"

"Fuckin' fine!" He yelped, and she was left empty on the table as he jolted backwards. She turned to see his face torn between annoyance and desperation.

"You did come in here to fuck with me," he whined accusingly. "...and I'm so stupid I fell for it-"

"Yeah, you're stupid," she said, "but don't pout just yet, you big fucking baby."

"I don't have time for this..." He reached down to grip himself, but she slapped his hand away.

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" She pulled the bandanna from off her neck. "Put this on. You stay quiet like a good little boy...and ole Sher-Bear will make you feel _real_ good."

He looked doubtfully at the gag.

She leaned back against the table, running a hand seductively between her breasts. "Put it on, Neegs."

"It's all... fucking... spitty."

She licked her lips. "You want my spit on your dick? Then put the fucking thing on."

It was a wicked delight to watch him tie the gag around his obnoxious mouth. His eyes followed her movements as she folded her t-shirt on the floor... a nice cushion as she sank to her knees. Her cheek pressed alongside his thigh, a sly look thrown. She wasn't going to tell him...but he was adorable. His brown eyes wide, his big stupid mouth shut.

 _If only he could be like this all the time..._ She chuckled aloud.

"Now, you're going to listen to me, Negan, or I'm going to leave you here with blue balls. You got me?"

He nodded.

"Touch yourself."

He closed his big hand around his cock and stroked. Groaning through the gag. His hand picking up speed, his hips rocking into his closed fist. Thumb rubbing under the swollen head, circling the slit, smearing his arousal shiny and wet over the tip.

"Yeah, that's it."

He breathed harder through the gag, his eyebrows knitting together. His eyes squeezed shut.

"Stop. Don't you fucking cum yet."

She smacked his hand when he didn't listen. He moaned and reluctantly released himself.

She breathed gently on the head of his dick, watching it twitch. Her hands crept up his inner thighs, then cradled his sack in her hand. "I lied..." she said. "I'm touching your balls."

He laughed.

She rolled his sack in her hand, gently massaging and his shoulders lifted in a sigh. She leaned forward, sucking one ball into her mouth, her tongue caressing the tender flesh. He sighed again, and she felt him shiver. Her hand pressed his dick to his belly and she trailed her tongue along the underside, until she reached a particular spot. A sensitive little gem where his foreskin connected to his shaft – a spot that drove him fucking _crazy._ She licked upon it, and he jolted in his boots. The gag was no match for his loud groan.

"Mmmm, yeah." Her tongue slathered all over his head, then back to that spot. He breathed hard, his hands kneading into her hair. His dick twitched against her lips, the salty taste of his arousal was on her tongue. "You like that, Negan?"

He nodded. Oh, he more than _liked_ it.

She smiled, placing a sweet kiss on his tip. "I got a question for you, Neegs. Did you jerk it thinking about her?"

He shook his head, but she knew that was a lie. She could picture him in the bathroom, bracing one hand against the wall while he stroked himself, thinking about Charlotte's red hair, thinking about how he had plenty of fluids to douse that 'firecrotch' of hers!

She frowned, placing a finger on the tip of his dick and moving it in slow circles, his cock moving with it. "Now, now. You know what good boys _don't_ do, Negan? Good boys..."

She drew her hand back. "Don't! Tell! Fibs!" Each word was punctuated with a sharp, stinging smack to the head of his cock.

He yelped and stepped away from her. Swiftly, she grabbed hold of his balls. He froze in place, his eyes wide.

He pulled down the corner of the gag. "You...you fuckin' said you weren't gonna hurt my balls-"

"I never said that." She stroked a thumb along his scrotum, still keeping a firm hold. "I said I wouldn't touch them, and well... I already broke that promise, didn't I?"

"Sherry-"

"Shut up, and put that thing back on." She tightened her grip, and he flinched. His fingers touched her wrist, and she hissed. "Get your fucking hands off me, Negan."

"Bitch, you hurt me and-"

She gripped even harder, and his shoulders cringed, a breathy whine of pain came through his teeth. "Don't you threaten me. You do what I say and your boys will be just fine. Put the gag on."

He did.

"Tell me the fucking truth this time. You blow your load thinking about her?"

He nodded.

"Yeah. I knew it! How many times?"

He raised a finger.

"You are full of shit!" She tightened her hand, and he hastily put up two more fingers.

She stood up slowly, still clasping his sack in a tightening grip. Her lips pressed to his chin, and she purred. "You are such a lying motherfucker."

"Ididnkeepcount-" he spoke through the gag.

"That's a more honest answer, you goddamn pervert. I _almost_ believe you. Well, you can wrestle little Negan all you want over her... but if you put one finger on that little slut..." She tightened her hand, and he shook his head frantically.

She chuckled and slowly slid back down to her knees, releasing her tight grip on his balls and gently rubbing the affronted flesh. Another chuckle. "Oh Neegs...you love getting your balls busted, don't you?" His dick was dripping precum like a leaky faucet.

He didn't answer that one. She touched her tongue to his tip, lapping up the dripping arousal, and pulling away to stretch it between tongue and head. Her green eyes peering up at him. The string broke, splattering wet on her chin. She wiped it away, and dipped her head to take him as deep as she could. Just brushing the threshold of her gag reflex.

He moaned. She couldn't take his entire length like Shanda, and she rarely tolerated face fuckery the way Nova or Amber did. A hand slid under his tshirt, her fingers curling on his belly. _Fuck!_ His deep groans, muffled... his muscles tensing under her fingers, the gag pulled taut between his perfect teeth. She couldn't blame Charlotte for trying. Her man was _hot as fuck._

She set her hand on his thigh while she bobbed her head, feeling the quivers go through him. He wanted to thrust, she could tell, and his hand was trembling too as he clenched it onto the back of her head. She drew back, cooing, "You're being such a good, good boy, Neegsy..."

"Mmmmhmmm," he agreed through the gag.

"You wanna cum so bad, don't you?"

"Mmmhmm!"

"Heh." Slowly, she circled her tongue around his head. Kneading his balls in both hands. His muffled sounds were making her throb, and she drew a hand down to curl two fingers into her wetness. They were a poor substitute for his cock, but it felt good anyway. His breathing was getting heavier and heavier. His hips jerking in sporadic, twitchy motions. He was _close,_ and she teased him right to the edge before pulling back. His hand went iron-rigid in her hair, trying to hold her against him, and she gave a sharp, startling nip to his foreskin.

A yelp was muffled into the gag, and his hand sprang away from her. She laughed as she leaned back to catch her breath. "Bad boy!"

"Sowwy," he mumbled.

She smiled cruelly. "Awww. You were so close, huh? Poor Neegs, he wants to blow his load sooo bad. I wonder how long you would've lasted with ole Charlotte in here? Thirty seconds before you were painting her face?"

He scowled, then shuddered as she blew a stream of warm air against his aching cock. "We wouldn't want to get cum all in that pretty red hair of hers, would we?"

She chuckled as his look of annoyance deepened. She withdrew her fingers from herself, slick from her arousal. Her eyes on his, she sucked them into her mouth.

"Take that gag off," she whispered as she plied her fingers into her lower lip. "I want to hear you when you blow."

He pushed the bandanna down. "You better start fucking sucking then..."

"I didn't say you could talk." One wet finger trailed feather-light up the underside of his dick, and she scraped her fingernail ever-so-lightly across his ferenulum. He shivered, gritting his teeth.

Her other hand was delving between her legs again, her fingers slick and wet and warm, and then feeling their way up the back of his thigh and to his ass.

He yelped as she pressed one finger inside him. "S-s-shit!"

His cock twitched and his ass clenched around her finger. She chuckled. "Oh my."

"Fuck, that hurt, you goddamn bitch! Maybe warn me next-fucking-time?"

"Ok. I'm warning you." She grinned evilly, before working another finger in alongside the first. He jumped like a lit firecracker.

"Shit! Dammit, Sherry...oh...ohhh. Fuck!"

Her finger curled inside him, finding that treasured spot, stroking upon his prostate. And her mouth, hot and wet, latching onto his swollen head, tongue flitting against the underside. Her hand gripping him and stroking as she worked her mouth up and down.

"Fuck...fuck yeah..." he moaned. Panting, his head tilting back.

"How's that feel, big boy?"

"Feels fuckin' amazing..." He grit his teeth, forcing himself to meet her eyes. "Er... but don't tell the other girls. Um.. about the fingers in the butt thing and all."

"Gimmie a break, I know Nova and Shanda have stuck bigger things than a finger in your poop chute."

His cheeks went red, and she snorted in laughter.

"Just...just suck my dick. I got shit to do."

She ignored him, thrusting her fingers harder inside him. Her hot breath a tease on the swollen head, which had turned a dark, desperate red.

"C'mon... put that dick in your mouth!"

She merely teased him with light touches of tongue. Little licks and taps here and there. His dick was like granite, the veins standing out rigid. "You wanna cum? You want ole Sher-Bear to suck your balls dry?"

"Uh huh, Sher. I wanna cum." He grit his teeth. "Please..."

Oh, she loved when he begged. She sucked on his sack, leaving a round stinging mark. He jolted and moaned, and his ass tightened around her thrusting fingers.

"Fuck!"

She narrowed her eyes up at him, her grin devilish. Her lips dragged slowly along the side of his dick. Nipping gently at each rigid vein.

"Sherry, Sher-Bear...c'mon." He whimpered, and activated his most epic set of puppy-dog eyes, his lip jutting out in a pout. "Please...please...I need your goddamn mouth on me."

She snickered. He was so pathetic she almost wanted to get up and leave, letting him jerk himself to an unsatisfying end. She pressed a finger hard into his prostate and he shuddered, a whine in his throat. Grinding himself into her fingers, his hips thrusting in weird, sporadic jerks, like he'd get some kind of friction from the very air.

"Oh, big boy is so desperate, isn't he?" She cradled his cock alongside her cheek. "Ok. Since you asked nicely..."

"Yeah...fuck yeah..." He shuddered and kneaded at her hair as her mouth encased his dick, slurping and bobbing along the hard length. She didn't protest when he gripped harder, rocking himself into the depths of her mouth. She gagged slightly, drawing back.

"Shit. Sorry..."

She ignored him, swallowing his tip again, her hand pumping his shaft in time to her hard suckling. Driving her fingers more aggressively into him. His moans were raining down on her. If Charlotte was outside, she was surely rooted to the spot, her ears ringing with his ecstasy... the ecstasy _Sherry_ was bringing him.

Negan's hand tightened in her hair, and she felt his dick getting harder in her mouth. Quickly, she pulled back, leaving his cock quivering in mid-air. He whimpered through panting breaths. "S-Sherry...f-f-fuck...don't stop...not now!"

She leaned back, stilling her fingers inside him. Her gaze locking on his. He was sweating, his eyes panicked. Locked right on the edge of orgasm, every nerve twinging like a live wire.

"You think that hussy can do you like _I_ do?" She hissed. "You want to run around, fucking every pussy you see?"

He bit his lip, afraid to answer, and she hissed again. "You gonna bring that bitch home?"

"No! I already said I fuckin' wasn't!" He tried to wrest her head back to his cock. She jerked her head away and he released her hair.

"No? You gonna fuck her? You gonna bring her in here and hump her dirty little mouth?"

"Fuck no. Look, I ain't-"

"Tell me, Negan," she purred. Leaning forward, enclosing her lips softly around his cock head. Tongue flitting over salty, silky smooth skin. Her finger stroking inside him.

He moaned low in his throat, his dick twitching upwards several times.

"Careful, Neegs. You're gonna cum and it's not going to be any good..." She smiled, and the motion of her lips made his cock twitch again. His entire body tensed.

"Sherry, please..."

"I want to hear you say it. Tell me. Who's your number one?"

"You."

"Louder."

"You are!"

She pulled his cock up, tapping her tongue on his sensitive underside. He shuddered, his hands clenching and unclenching helplessly, his teeth grit. A whimper squeaking out between his teeth.

"Fuck...fuck...I'm gonna cum...!"

"Who's your number fucking one, Negan? Who's the one who makes you cum the best? Huh? That fucking slut...?"

"You, Sherry!" He moaned. "You're my number one!"

"If I asked, you'd get rid of all of them, wouldn't you?"

He nodded. "Uh-huh. Yeah!"

"Right..." She snorted and tightened her hand around his base. A tight squeeze. Fitting the silken head into her mouth. And then she bombared him with fierice pleasure – sharp, smooth strokes to his cock, her mouth caressing him, taking him deep. Her fingers dug into his ass and fucking him relentlessly.

"Fuck!" he cried. He gripped a fistful of hair, his hips rocking feverishly against her face. She let him, let him breach her gag reflex, let him choke her, his sweaty stomach smearing her forehead, his body quivering under her, his scent overwhelming, and then hot, relentless gushes of fluid flooding down her throat.

Tears were running down her face when he stumbled back, her fingers pulled from him. He flopped back-first onto the table in a big, sweaty, panting pile of man.

"Oh s-s-shit!" He gasped. One of his big hands flopped onto his heaving chest. She stood up, her legs quivering. Coughing into her hand, the taste of him in her mouth. Her throat felt a bit sore, but overall, there was a wicked glow all throughout her. Seeing him sprawled out like that, spent and red-faced and his dick turning into a limp noodle... and knowing she was the cause of all that exhaustion?

She stepped forward, running her hand up his thigh, and took hold of his softening cock. Her thumb traced circles on the head, still wet from her mouth. He flinched, his hand pushing on her wrist.

"Fuck! You know it's too sensitive right now, Sher."

She grinned, pushing his hand away. "You seem to be mistaken about who owns this dick, Negan."

He sat up, frowning down at her. Her other hand came up and rubbed at his well-spent balls.

"Who owns it?" She gave a light squeeze, and he grunted.

"Easy on the balls, huh?" He tried to pry her wrist away, but she tightened her grip. "Come on, Sher! You know Tara isn't going to find any fuckin' ice out there!"

She laughed. "Fucking answer me!"

"You do, babe. You got my dick thoroughly pussy-whipped."

"Yeah, that's right, you scoundrel."

He started to laugh, and she pressed a finger to his lips. "And don't you forget that. You remember that when you're jerking yourself over that red-haired hussy. You remember the woman who's going to put up with you and your shit. When everyone else would just leave you alone to keep jerking it forever."

She let go of his junk, and he slid off the table to put himself together. Her tshirt was even more wrinkled than before. She slid it on, pulling up her dishevelled skirt and panties. She walked out of the closet knowing she smelled like sex, and knowing the glow was all upon her. She didn't come out like the old days, furtively peeking and scurrying out of the sight of prying eyes.

"Well... guess I should get back to work." He looked as well-fucked as she did.

She smirked. "Yeah. Guess so. You coming home tonight?"

"...only if I'm forgiven. I'm fuckin' forgiven, right?"

"You're fucking forgiven."

"See you tonight, then."

They went their separate ways. Sherry headed back the way she'd came. And as she passed the pipe along the wall, she noticed a quick movement.

Charlotte, hiding back there. Her face as red as her hair.

* * *

 _If you enjoyed or found this fic even the least bit entertaining...please leave a comment. I don't get much feedback and it's quite discouraging. Your comment would mean a lot to me, however brief. I also don't mind (constructive) criticism. :)_


End file.
